


Healing You

by my_proof_is_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Healing, Hunting, Nurses & Nursing, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_proof_is_you/pseuds/my_proof_is_you
Summary: You were pretty close to dying, you were sure. It was going to be over, and what would you have to show for it?A great career as a nurse, sure. But you lacked passion and romance in your life.Luckily, a handsome man with piercing green eyes saves you. While you were sure you’d never see him again, life had other plans for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I’ve really sucked at keeping up with my unfinished stories. I just ran into writers block with them. I am going to try so hard to actually finish this one, though, and I already have a big head start. I’m also working hard at making longer chapters. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)

You

You rolled your eyes and blinked harshly in pain when you felt the needle hit muscle instead of your vein.

This moron—whatever he was—could not find a vein for the life of him. Being that you were a nurse, you were tempted to snatch it away from him and do it yourself. Even if that would be aiding in your own death.

You took a deep breath as he prepared to insert the needle again, the dank smell of the basement filling your nostrils. You were certain that with each breath there were mold spores finding their way into your lungs.

You shifted your eyes away from your bruised arm and the imbecile that caused it and focused on the girl in the chair a few feet away. She was hanging on by a thread, the blood loss too great to keep her conscious. You knew that at any moment she could stop breathing.

“Oh, my God, you would think you’d be an expert at this by now!” you yelled angrily at the thing. It bore its fangs at you before slapping your face with the back of his hand.

You knew it was stupid to say anything, but you just couldn’t handle the incompetence. You had been named head nurse at the hospital where you worked at a fairly young age. You were good at your job, and the hospital recognized that. Every nursing student you had taught since then could find a patient’s vein on the first try. They practiced on countless oranges and each other until you knew they were experts at drawing blood and inserting IVs.

So watching this douche who was going to kill you anyway was almost too much to bear.

He finally got it and you watched as your warm blood filled the tube that was connected to a blood bag. He walked up the creaky wooden stairs before pushing open the cellar door. A short burst of light came in and you knew it was still daytime. Which day, though, was something you weren’t sure of.

You were pretty sure they were vampires. You gave yourself about thirty seconds to freak out about their existence when they first captured you before making yourself accept it and move on.

These vampires were not what you expected, though. It seemed that they captured people, slowly collected their blood, and disposed of them when they died. It was unlike any story of vampires you had heard before. These vampires didn’t bite into your neck to suck your blood, or turn into bats, or even seem all that affected by sunlight.

You started to feel woozy from the loss of blood and you knew it would only be a day or two more before you were looking like the girl next to you. She had been conscious a few times here or there and you had been able to find out that she had been captured only a few days before you.

They had been giving you water, presumably to keep you alive longer and keep you producing blood for the time being. You knew, though, that it would be too hard for them to keep up with and after a while, they would let you die.

You hadn’t thought about death for a long time. As a nurse, you saw death a lot. But your own death was something you thought wouldn’t come until you were old.

Before you knew that you wanted to be a nurse—when you were still pretty young—you couldn’t picture yourself doing any job when you grew up. Most kids said they wanted to be a fireman or a dentist. But not you. You were oddly morbid as a child, and your little mind thought that maybe not knowing what you wanted to do meant that you wouldn’t get the chance to grow up—that maybe you were going to die at a young by age.

_Maybe I was right_ , you think to yourself. This would definitely still be considered dying young. Of course, you found your calling when you graduated high school, and after you went to nursing school and got your RN you never looked back. At the age of 27, you were pretty pleased with your life.

The one thing that bummed you out, though—besides the no longer living part—was that you didn’t feel that you ever met your one true love.

You had boyfriends in the past, but none of them were long term and most turned out to be jerks. You never knew true passion, and that was definitely something you regretted while facing death.

Little black spots began to appear in your vision, and you knew unconsciousness was coming soon. You didn’t fight it. You just let it take you away from your worries and regrets and into the silence.

  
Dean

“Dude, ten missing people in two weeks. That sounds pretty monster-y to me.”

Dean shoved the newspaper in his little brother’s face, aching to get out of the bunker and on a hunt.

“Yeah, that’s weird, but what if it’s just a serial killer?” Sam asked.

“Either way!” Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “We’ve dealt with monsters and bat-shit humans before. I’m just sayin, we gotta get out of here or I’m gonna lose it.”

It had been two weeks since the brothers’ last hunt, and Dean had grown tired of the dark walls of the underground bunker they lived in. He wanted—no, needed—to get out and drive his baby, his beloved Impala.

Sam ran his hands through his chestnut hair with a sigh. “Okay. But if it’s another bunch of crazies like the Benders, we’re out of there.”

Sam had been kidnapped by a crazy cannibal family in the past, and Dean understood his caution toward that happening again. He also somehow knew in his gut that this wasn’t the work of humans, though.

Dean practically jumped with happiness when Sam said they could go, and he grabbed his keys and his go-bag before rushing to the garage door like an excited puppy. He didn’t even care if that was how he came off. He just needed to be in his car with his windows down and music blaring.

 

A few hours later they were pulling up to an old house off a dirt road after talking to several locals. They had figured out that there were some newcomers in the small town, and they hadn’t gone unnoticed. When they had been questioned about the kidnappings from the local police, they came up clean. Sam and Dean knew better, though. Many monsters knew how to blend in and what to say to throw off suspicion.

They knocked on the cracked wooden front door to the house and waited for someone to answer. When no one did, they decided to snoop around the side of the house and see if they could see through any windows.

All the windows were covered except for one spot where a blanket had been moved, causing a small corner-view into the house. Dean wiped the dust from the window with his sleeve and looked inside.

It was dark inside the house. The window showed through to the living room, where five men were sleeping in different spots. Some were on a big, ratty couch and some were on the floor. Dean was thankful that they hadn’t heard when he and Sam knocked on the door. Just from the fact that they were all sleeping during the day he was nearly positive that they were vampires. Getting any living hostages out would be a lot easier with them asleep since they could get in and kill them while they slept.

Sam and Dean got in and took off all the vamps’ heads quickly and with little effort. They searched the house, but didn’t find any hostages. In fact, they didn’t even find any bodies or traces of blood.

“Dean!” Sam called from the kitchen.

Dean walked in with his machete ready just in case. Sam was standing in front of the refrigerator, the door open wide. Inside, where there should have been food were piles and piles of blood bags.

“What kind of weirdo vamps were these?” Dean asked, picking up one of the bags.

“I don’t know, but we know these didn’t come from a hospital. We would have heard about them being stolen. They must have been taking blood from the victims and storing it.”

“Which means some of them might still be alive,” Dean concluded.

“But we checked everywhere, Dean. Where else could they be?” Sam asked.

Dean thought back over every inch of the house. He even thought about the outside, which was when he remembered seeing a cellar door.

“The cellar,” he said quietly. Both brothers immediately ran outside. When they reached the cellar door it was padlocked, but a quick trip to the Impala later they had the lock cut open.

They crept down the stairs in case any more vamps were there. Sam and Dean split up when they reached the bottom, each one untying a victim from their chair.

Dean knelt down when he had you untied. He lightly tapped your face, trying to see if he could get you to come to.

After a few moments, your y/e/c eyes fluttered open and landed on Dean.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not a vampire,” Dean explained quickly. You looked skeptical but nodded as you noticed that you were untied.

“You have to get me over there,” you said in a raspy voice. Dean’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He followed your gaze over to the other victim, a young blonde that Sam was still trying to wake.

You started to get up and Dean watched as you wobbled. He quickly stood up as well and wrapped an arm around your waist to help support you. When you reached the girl you immediately put your fingers to her neck.

“Her pulse is thready. She won’t make it much longer. We have to get her to a hospital,” you said. Sam and Dean just stared at you, surprised. You looked back and forth between the men, your hand going to your hip. “Now!” you yelled. The brothers swept into action, Sam picking the girl up and carrying her up the stairs, while Dean continued to help you walk.

“Those things dead?” You asked quietly after you were up the stairs and Dean walked you to the car.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Thank you—“ you gestured questioningly.

“Dean,” he filled in for you.

“Dean,” you finished, nodding. Your face was serious, but Dean noticed that it lacked any fear. “I’m Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean

Dean kept an eye on you in the rear view mirror as he drove. He could tell that you were tough, but the amount of blood you had lost was a little concerning to him.

“You okay?” he asked, watching your eyes droop a little.

“I’m f-fine,” you slurred. “Just need a cookie and I’ll be a-a-okay.”

“Uh, it’s not like you just donated a little blood, Y/N,” Sam began. “Most of your blood was taken from you. I’m thinking it’s gonna take more than a cookie to bounce back from that.”

Your head drooped and it was clear you were not far from unconsciousness. “Sammy, you gotta keep her awake,” Dean said sternly to his brother. Sam quickly turned around in his seat and reached over to the back.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said, tapping your face. “You gotta stay awake, okay?”

Your eyes opened a bit more, but not for long. Dean pushed the pedal down, trying to get you to the hospital as fast as he could.

After he pulled up to the emergency room he and Sam carried both you and the blonde through the entrance. ER doctors quickly swept the both of you away and Sam and Dean watched helplessly as they took you through the double doors.

  
You

You opened your eyes and knew instantly where you were. You had spent most of your time there for the last several years.

“Y/N?” you heard from beside you. It was Jenny, one of your fellow nurses. The boys had brought you to the hospital where you worked. “What the hell happened to you?”

You had to think for a moment, unsure if it was all real. You looked at the IV attached to your hand. Obviously the crook of your elbow was out of the question after the hack job those vampires did on it.

“Kidnapped,” you said raspily. Jenny quickly handed you a glass of water and you took small sips even though you wanted to chug the whole thing right then.

“Kidnapped?” she asked. “Was it those men that brought you here?”

You shook your head as fast as your energy would allow. “No, no, they saved us. The kidnappers…” you weren’t sure what to say. Obviously not the truth since that would get you put on a 72 hour psych hold. “The kidnappers got away.”

“Wow. Well I’m glad you’re okay...kind of. Why in the world were they taking your blood?” she asked, gesturing to your arm.

“I don’t know. Some kind of weird fetish?” you lied. “How’s the other girl?”

“She’s still out, but she’s gonna make it.”

“Good. And the guys?”

“They’ve been hanging around the emergency room to see if you’re okay. Honestly the only reason we didn’t call the cops yet is because they haven’t made any move to leave and we know you and wanted to hear your side,” she explained.

You nodded. “Could you send them in here?”

“Sure thing,” she said, getting up. “I’m so happy you’re okay. When you didn’t show for work the last few days, we thought the worst.”

“Me too,” you said with a smirk.

A few minutes later the tall men were walking into your room. They looked nervous, like this was something they didn’t normally do.

“Hey, boys,” you said casually.

“Hey, Y/N, how you feeling?” the taller man asked.

“I’m okay--” you didn’t actually know his name.

“Sam,” he said with a smile.

“I’m okay, Sam. Thanks. And thank you both so much for saving me.”

“It’s our job. We got some serious glares while we were waiting for you out there, though,” Dean responded.

“Yeah, I work here. They’re a little protective of me,” you said with a small smile.

“You work here?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’m the head nurse. I’ve worked in pretty much all the departments here so I kind of know everyone.”

“Huh. Well I should have guessed with how quickly you checked out the other girl you were captured with. I just thought maybe you knew her,” he said.

“Yeah. Well, if you guys ever need someone to patch you up, you know, with the occupational hazards you face, just give me a call,” you said, handing them the small slip of paper you had written your number on.

“Thanks, Y/N. Get well soon,” Sam said, turning to leave. You smiled as they left, and Dean turned at the last second, sending a wink your way.

_I will never see them again_ , you thought to yourself. You laid back and relaxed, wanting to heal as soon as possible so you could get back to the job you loved.

\-----------

You

It had been a few weeks since your run-in with the vampires. You had made a full recovery, of course, and you had also found out that the blonde you were kidnapped with—Sarah—had made one as well.

You had gone back to work after two days despite everyone’s urging to take more time off. You found that getting back to your normal routine was going to be the best way to get over the incredibly unusual thing that happened to you.

Work had been good, but you found yourself daydreaming often. Now that you knew what was actually out there, you thought about it a lot, and you couldn’t help but think of the two men whose job it is to fight what’s out there.

You had just gotten off your shift and were heading to your car when your phone rang. It wasn’t a number you recognized, but you weren’t busy, so you figured _what the hell_ and answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Y/N.” The voice was deep and gravelly, and it took you a moment to place it. You leaned your phone against your shoulder as you unlocked the door to your beat up Corolla and opened it.

“Dean?” you asked, finally remembering where you’d heard the voice.

“Yeah, uh, listen—“ he said, his words rushed and breathy. “I know it’s soon, but we need to take you up on your offer of medical help.”

You didn’t even have to think about your answer. You turned the key and started your car. “Where are you?”

———

The bunker where the boys lived was like nothing you’d ever seen before. It had the faint smell of gunpowder and blood, but you decided not to dwell on that. You walked in without invitation as you were instructed and rushed down the stairs.

“Hello?” you called out.

“In here,” you heard faintly from another room. You followed the hallway—trying not to get distracted by everything you were seeing—until you found a door ajar.

“Dean?” you said, rounding the corner.

“Yeah,” he said through a grunt of pain. You took in the scene before you, deciding what to do next.

Dean sat on the edge of a big bed holding his shoulder which had blood streaming fairly steadily from it. His giant of a brother was laid across the bed, unconscious.

“Check on Sammy, please,” he said urgently. You nodded and walked over to him, setting the medical bag you kept in your car on the bed.

You checked his pulse and lifted his eyelids, trying to determine the state he was in. He was covered in cuts and bruises. You stepped back.

“He’s okay. He’s just knocked out as far as I can tell. I’ll be able to tell more when he wakes up,” you said, walking over to stand in front of Dean.

“Good,” he grunted.

“Now let me look at _you_ ,” you said, pulling at the hand covering his injury. Dean glared at you for a moment.

“Now,” you said sternly. He moved his hand and more blood gushed out.

“Normally I wouldn’t need any help,” he began as you took a closer look. “But Sammy’s out and I can’t get this on my own.”

There was a bullet lodged near his clavicle. It wasn’t too deep, and you were pretty sure you could get it out with forceps, which you had in your bag.

“That’s okay, I’ve done this before,” you said, pulling out all the tools you’d need. Dean closed his eyes and nodded, clearly in a lot of pain.

You began cleaning the area around the wound, preparing for when you would pull the bullet out. Dean reached next to him with his free arm and brought a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

“Uh-uh, no way,” you said, taking it from him.

“I need it for the pain!” He protested, pulling it back toward him.

“Alcohol thins blood. Thin blood runs easier. You have a wound that is steadily bleeding. So unless you want to die from blood loss, you’re not having any more.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he decided which was more important. He let it go, and you put it behind you out of his reach.

“How do you know how to remove a bullet anyway?” he asked as you got back to work.

“I work in the trauma unit at the hospital,” you said, dabbing away more excess blood. You took the forceps and started to dig a little, trying to clear a path to pull out the bullet.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. You rolled your eyes.

“You know, I’ve pulled a bullet out of a twelve-year-old girl who took the pain better than you,” you joked.

Dean’s brow furrowed. “A twelve-year-old?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” You kept working, close to being able to pull it out. “She and her brother had gotten a hold of their dad’s gun and were playing with it. They didn’t know it was loaded and her brother accidentally shot her.”

Dean was sufficiently distracted, now only flinching here and there as you worked. “Wow. Was she okay?”

“Yeah. Usually a doctor or a surgeon takes care of that, but she was losing a lot of blood, and we were short staffed that day. So I made a decision.”

“What’d you do?” he asked, fully invested in the story now.

You smiled a little. “I laid her down on one of the emergency room beds, grabbed some forceps, and pulled it out.” As you finished the sentence you pulled the bullet out of Dean’s shoulder, and he yelped in pain. You quickly covered the wound with gauze.

“There,” you said, holding up the bullet still grasped in the forceps.

Dean heaved a sigh. “Thanks,” he said, holding onto the gauze.

You finished taking care of it and taped more gauze on. “You’ll have to change that every couple hours until the bleeding stops,” you said.

“Wait, you’re not leaving, are you?” he asked, panicked.

You chuckled a little. “No, I’m going to stay and make sure Sam is alright when he wakes up.”

Dean visibly relaxed. “Good.” He stood up, wincing again. “Follow me,” he said, walking out of the room. You cast another look at the still-unconscious Sam and followed Dean out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean

The skill and swiftness with which you had removed the bullet from Dean’s shoulder had astounded him.

He stalked silently to the kitchen with you following behind. Neither of you talked, your footfalls the only sounds echoing through the hallway. His shoulder was killing him, and if you weren’t going to let him drink, he was going to have to find something else to help with the pain.

“Want a beer?” he asked, walking to the cabinet where he and Sam kept their meager supply of medications. He grabbed the basket down and turned to see you glaring at him.

“I’m not going to have one, I promise,” he said, lifting his good arm in surrender.

You smiled. “Okay then,” you said, taking a seat at the table. Dean got you a beer and picked up the medicine basket, bringing it to the table as well.

“Which one of these will kill the most pain?” he asked, putting the basket down with a loud and rattling thump.

You lifted an eyebrow as you looked at the full basket and took a swig of your beer. You pulled the basket near you and started pulling out bottles of pills and studying them. After a few moments, you placed a bottle on the table, pushing the rest away.

“This one expired the most recently and is pretty powerful, so it should work,” you said. Dean picked it up and took two of the little white pills out, swallowing them dry. He sat back down as you drank more of your beer.

After a moment you stood up. “Hang on,” you said, exiting the room quickly. Dean waited for you and your blue scrubs to come back around the corner, curious as to what you were doing.

When you did you had a pillowcase in your hand. Dean looked at you questioningly as you started rummaging through the kitchen drawers.

“Scissors?” you asked after you’d looked in three drawers.

“Far right,” Dean said, indicating the drawer with a nod of his head.

You got the scissors and sat back down. “Hope you don’t mind,” you said. It wasn’t a question, and you began cutting the pillowcase without an explanation.

“I guess not,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“So some monsters shoot guns?” you asked, not looking up from your work.

“Shifters do,” he replied.

“Shifters?”

“Yeah, shapeshifters. They can look like anyone they want to. They can be pretty strong, but they usually still use a weapon on their victims,” Dean explained.

You stood up, walking around the table and behind him. “Sling,” you said when Dean questioned you with his eyes.

He nodded and you started wrapping the fabric around his injured arm.

“So what happened?” you asked as you worked.

“Sammy and I thought there was only one. We were wrong. They got the jump on us.”

“Mmm,” you said as you tied the pillowcase above his good shoulder. Your fingers brushed his neck and Dean couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine.

“There,” you said, stepping back to admire your work.

Dean felt some of the pressure lift from his wound. “Thank you,” he said. He couldn’t help the yawn that escaped after that.

You gave him a small smile. “Why don’t you get some rest?” you said.

As if you could sense Dean’s worry you cut him off before he could speak. “I’ll keep an eye on Sam, don’t worry.”

Dean felt instantly relieved. And while he usually wouldn’t trust a stranger to watch over his brother, there was something about you he felt he could trust. That and if he was being honest, the pain medicine had kicked in and he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Yeah, thanks, Y/N. Just wake me up if you need anything. Or when Sam wakes up,” he said, getting up.

“Sure thing,” you said with a wink. Dean slinked down the hall to his room and fell into bed. He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

—————-

You

You turned the bacon in the frying pan and listened to it pop. It smelled amazing and you were really hungry. In all the haste yesterday you hadn’t had any dinner.

“Well it’s about time you got up,” Sam said from his spot at the kitchen table behind you. You turned to see he was talking to Dean, who had just stumbled in looking a little disheveled and dazed.

You walked over to him with a hot mug of coffee, which he took gratefully. “What’s going on?” he asked, his deep voice gravelly.

“Well,” you began, returning to the pan, “Sam woke up a little while after you went to bed. So I finished patching him up. He insisted that I stay since it was late. I figured I could help out while I’m here anyway and you guys are still healing.”

Dean just blinked at you as if he was trying to process all you said.

“Do you want to sit down?” you asked slowly as a joke. He sort of shook his head to focus before nodding and sitting down.

You were a little worried you were overwhelming him, but decided to ignore it and finish making breakfast.

“I thought you were gonna wake me when Sam was up,” Dean said. You finished cracking eggs into the pan before responding.

“Why would I? I had it under control. Look at him, he’s fine. Just a nasty bump on the head is all.”

Sam gave Dean a shit eating grin. “Besides, it only takes one person to keep someone awake in case they have a concussion,” you said, plating the breakfast you made.

“You stayed up all night with him?” Dean asked, his eyebrows raised.

You set a plate in front of each of them. “It was hardly my first all nighter,” you said, taking a seat.

“This breakfast is great,” Sam said with a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

“Good,” you responded. You looked at Dean, who was still just staring. “Yo, you gotta eat,” you said, snapping your fingers in front of his face. “You lost a lot of blood.”

Dean nodded and dug in, still looking confused. You stood up, pulling your small pen light from the pocket of your scrubs. You approached him, grabbing the back of his head and shining your light in his eyes. “You sure you didn’t hit your head? You seem like you might have a concussion.”

Dean pulled away, blinking harshly at the light. “I’m fine,” he said. “I was just thinking is all.” You pocketed your light and sat down with a suspicious face pointed at Dean.

“That was great,” Sam said, pushing his empty plate away from him. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Thanks, Y/N,” he said, giving you a quick side hug as he passed by.

Dean stared after his brother, the same confused look in his eyes.

“What?” you asked when he began to stare.

Dean opened his mouth a few times like he was going to talk but stopped himself. “It’s just...you don’t even know us,” he said finally.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I overstep? I didn’t mean to get all in your personal space. I’ll just go,” you said quickly. You got up, completely mortified that you had pushed yourself on these men. You had just wanted to help, and you knew that sometimes you could be a little overbearing when you were taking care of someone.

“No, no, Y/N, sit down,” he said, standing up to stop you. You turned on your heel and slowly sat back down at the table.

“I just meant…” he paused, running a hand through his hair. “I just meant that you barely know us, and you’ve done so much. I just...don’t get it I guess.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “First of all, I’m a nurse. Taking care of people is what I do. And secondly, you like _just_ saved me from a monster when I was a complete stranger. So…” you trailed off, waiting for him to get it.

“I know, I know. I guess people just don’t usually reciprocate is all,” he responded.

“Well, I do,” you said with a smile.

The two of you finished breakfast in a comfortable silence. When you were done, you picked up the plates, did the dishes, and put them away while Dean sat quietly finishing his coffee.

“Welp,” you said, grasping your hands in front of you, “looks like my work here is done. Make sure you change that bandage, and take it easy for a few weeks.”

“Oh, uh, you’re going?” he asked, standing up.

“Yeah, I gotta get some rest before my shift tonight,” you said, rocking on your heels.

“Oh.”

 _Is it just me, or does he sound disappointed?_ you thought to yourself.

“Well, thanks for everything, Y/N. I woulda been screwed if you hadn’t come,” he said, his eyes shifting around.

“It was my pleasure,” you said sincerely. You gave him a closed-lip smile before turning around. “Tell Sam I said bye, and call me if you ever need help!” you called behind you as you climbed the stairs.

You got into your car and let out a deep sigh. There was something about those boys that made it hard to leave. You knew they had a big and very important job, but for some reason you just wished you could see them more. Under different circumstances, of course.

You started your car and drove away from the bunker, exhaustion hitting you hard. Staying up all night was something you were used to, but you definitely needed more sleep if you were going to make it through your shift that evening.

For once, the thought of going to work didn’t ignite the same excitement in you as it had before. You weren’t sure why, but you chalked it up to being tired and drove the rest of the way home, the boys’ faces in your mind’s eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean

“So what’re you saying?” Dean asked his brother indignantly.

“I’m just saying that Y/N is pretty badass. Not to mention beautiful,” Sam replied. The brothers were driving home from a simple salt-and-burn, Dean’s music playing softly in the background.

“So?” Dean said.

“So, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to admit that you’ve been thinking about her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. As much as he would never admit it to his brother, he  _ had  _ been thinking about you quite a lot since you walked out his door a week ago. He had thought countless times about how your y/h/c hair fell lightly over your face as you worked to remove his bullet; how your light and sweet scent mixed with the sterile smell of the hospital’s hand soap; how you had a small smile on your face when you told him about your job. 

He shook his head to clear it. “So what if I have?”

“Then you should call her!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sammy, the point is moot. One, Y/N has a life and a job, she doesn’t need to be pulled into our mess. And B, even if I  _ did _ like her, there’s no saying she is even remotely interested in me.”

Sam sighed. “You are such a wimp.”

“I’m not a wimp, bitch,” Dean replied.

“Jerk.” With that the brothers were quiet. Dean’s mind, however, wondered back to you again. He adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, bringing one hand to rub the stubble on his chin. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to think. He did think you were pretty cool, and Sam was right--you were hot. But dating wasn’t really his thing. He usually did hookups.

And besides, you had a job and a life. It’s not like you’d want to spend time with what basically amounts to a drifter. Sure, they had the bunker. But they were in and out a lot. Not exactly the kind of ride you’d want to hitch your wagon to.

So Dean tamped down any feelings he had rolling around his stomach. He couldn’t have you, and that was it. It was just easier that way.

\------

You

You huffed out a sigh and sat down at the nurses’ station, resting your head in your arms on the counter. 

“You okay?” Jenny asked, shuffling papers on the other side of the counter. 

“Can I go home yet?” you asked, your voice muffled by your arms.

“Hmm I think a twelve-hour shift is supposed to be twelve hours,” she said.

“I guess,” you said, lifting your head.

“Been a rough shift?” 

“Actually, I’m kind of bored,” you replied.

“Bored? There was a ten car pile-up today. You’ve been running around like a crazy person till now,” she said incredulously.

“I know. And I love my job, I do. But something is just...missing.” 

Jenny’s face softened. “Well I hope you find whatever you’re looking for.” She paused. “But until then, there’s a crotchety old man in 605 that is impossible to stick.”

You rolled your eyes with a chuckle. “I’m on it,” you said, preparing yourself to try to put an IV in a man that would probably act like a toddler.

——

When you got home that night, you took a long, hot bath to get the stench of hospital off of you and relax. You were pensive as the suds floated around you, as you often were when you took a bath. There was something about the relaxation that cleared your mind of all the little things so you could think about things that were  _ really _ on your mind. 

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back, the wispy hairs that had fallen from your ponytail getting wet. A picture sprang before your mind’s eye, one that had been bothering you often. 

_ Fangs _ . 

Not only did you see the fangs of the vampires that held you captive, but you saw the entire situation. It wasn’t even that the monsters had scared you that much. You weren’t sure why, but it was really more the feelings that came with it. It was the fear of death that really scared you.

You squeezed your eyes tight, willing the image to go away. Popping up in its place were a pair of fantastic green eyes, light freckles, and a chiseled jaw. 

You smiled to yourself. Regardless of how little you actually knew him, that man was  _ fine. _

You picked up your phone from the ledge beside you. You held it for a moment, focusing on your crossed ankles and wiggling toes at the other end of the tub. Deciding you didn’t have much to lose, you opened the messaging app and selected the number that had called you two weeks prior.

_ Y/N: How’s that shoulder? _

You rolled your eyes at yourself after you hit ‘send.’ You hadn’t known how else to start a conversation, though.

You were about to put your phone down and write the idea off when it pinged in your hand.

_ D: I’ve had worse. _

You smiled, sure that what he said was true. Your phone pinged again.

_ D: Never woulda healed so well without your help, though. _

_ Y/N: Oh, you know, just doing my job. Sam didn’t slip into a coma after I left, did he? _

_ D: No, unfortunately he’s back to his normal smartass self. _

_ Y/N: Come now, where’s the brotherly love? _

_ D: I used it all up patiently listening to him babble the entire four hour road trip we just took. _

_ Y/N: I see.  _

You didn’t know what else to say, but luckily Dean beat you to the punch.

_ D: What’ve you been up to? _

_ Y/N: Oh, you know, saving lives, rinsing bedpans...the usual. _

_ D: That sounds...great. _

You smiled at his sarcasm.

_ Y/N: Hey, it’s not like being covered in vampire guts is much better. _

_ D: You got me there, sweetheart. _

You felt a little flutter in your stomach at his use of the pet name. 

_ Y/N: Well, anyway, I’m just taking a bath after a long shift. _

You wondered momentarily if that was too much information, but shrugged as you sent the text anyway.

_ D: Mmm, a bath? Any chance I’ll get to see some pics? ;) _

Your heart sped up. This was definitely becoming flirty, and you didn’t mind at all. You opened your camera and took a quick snapshot.

_ Y/N: You mean like this?  _

You had attached a picture of your feet and calves.

_ D:    _ :|

_ Y/N: Ohhh, you thought… _

_ D: Yeah, no, that’s exactly what I meant. I love feet. But not in the gross way. _

_ Y/N: Well, that’s all you’re gettin, bub.  _

_ D: That’s okay. They’re pretty cute feet.  _

You felt yourself blush, and you were surprised.  _ Jesus, Y/N, get it together. All he did was compliment your feet for God’s sake. _

The two of you continued to text for a while, and pretty soon you noticed that your water had gone cold. 

_ Y/N: Dude, I gotta get out of this tub and into bed. I’m freezing. _

_ D: Well you shoulda got out a long time ago! _

_ Y/N: You’re right...cough cough...I think...I’ve caught...the consumption… _

_ D: Wow. Four stars, great show. _

_ Y/N: ;) Well, I’m going to bed. Thanks for keeping me company, Dean. _

_ D: It was my pleasure. Sleep tight, sweetheart. _

_ Y/N: Night. _

You dried off and slipped on an oversized tee, crawling into bed to warm up. You smiled to yourself, and while you had been having nightmares filled with fangs and death lately, you were pretty sure you would sleep soundly that night.

——-

Dean

Dean smiled at his phone and leaned back in his chair. He was sitting in the library doing research when you texted him. 

“Took my advice, huh?”

Dean jumped in his seat. Sam chuckled, standing up to his full height after crouching behind Dean. 

“Don’t do that! That’s a good way to get a swift punch to the face,” Dean said, running his hand through his short hair and waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. 

“Oh, you’re fine. I knew you’d contact her,” he said with a smirk.

“For your information, she texted me.”

“You really wanna admit to that?” Sam said with an eyebrow raised. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Shut up,” he said, defeated. “Besides, it’s just texting. Not like we’re walkin’ down the aisle.”

“That’s how it all starts nowadays, old man.” Sam said. He sat across from Dean at the library table, resting his long legs on it. 

“Whatever, man, she was just checking to see how our injuries are.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’ve been sitting here for the last twenty minutes grinning like an idiot,” he replied sarcastically. 

“No I have n—shut up!” Dean yelled at his brother. He got up and walked out, ignoring Sam’s snickering as he left. 

He couldn’t deny, he had been flirting with you. And you gave it right back. It made him excited, and he hadn’t felt that way about a girl in a long time. 

Dean went to bed that night contemplating how he could strike up another conversation as soon as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

You

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

You weren’t sure if you noticed it because you knew of the existence of monsters now, or that you just had bad luck. But you knew that what you saw was real.

You pulled out your phone and dial Dean’s number as you rounded the corner, hoping you weren’t too late. 

“Hello?”

“Dean, it’s Y/N. We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s up?” he asked, already on guard. 

You finally reached the end of the alley and found the girl lying there, blood still gushing from her neck. You put the phone down and on speaker while you applied pressure to the wound.

“I need you to call 911. Tell them to send an ambulance to the alley half a block down from 3rd and Main.”

“Okay, but what’s going on?” he asked, confused. 

“There’s another vampire. Now get your ass over here. I saw him heading south on Main.”

“On it,” he said. Then you heard a click. You continued applying pressure to the girl’s neck, and soon you heard sirens nearby. 

“Just hold on, okay? You’re gonna make it,” you said to the girl. You were pretty sure the worst of the bleeding had stopped, but she would need blood ASAP. With one hand you dug through the girl’s purse, pulling out her wallet. You dumped it out and searched through her cards, looking for one in particular that you prayed was there. 

You found her ID first. Julia.

“Hang in there, Julia. You’re gonna be okay,” you said to her. Her eyes fluttered a bit but she was in and out of consciousness. 

You finally found the card you were looking for. You knew that when someone gave blood the Red Cross gave them a card with their blood type on it. Thankfully, Julia had one. 

The paramedics finally arrived and took over where you were holding before putting her on a stretcher. 

“She’s type B positive!” you yelled after them. One paramedic nodded a thank you and they loaded her into the ambulance before screeching off. 

The next hour was spent giving a report to a policeman. You weren’t sure how you felt about lying to them, but you knew that you couldn’t just tell them you saw a man with fangs run from the scene. They would think you were insane. So you said you didn’t see the man. 

They finally let you go and you headed to the hospital to check on Julia. You had just finished talking to the ER nurse when you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

“Dean,” you said softly. You gave him a questioning look and he nodded, indicating that they had taken the vamp down.

“How’s the girl?” Sam asked, walking up behind his brother.

“She’s going to make it. It was close, and they said if I hadn’t been there to slow down the bleeding and tell them her blood type, she probably wouldn’t be alive.”

The brothers both sighed in relief. 

“You know, we’re not usually able to save the first victim of an attack. I’m glad you could,” Sam said. 

“Me, too,” you said with a smile. And it was true. You felt better than you had in a long time. You were exhilarated. You knew it was probably still adrenaline wearing off, but you didn’t care. “Looks like you boys should have hired a nurse a long time ago.”

Sam chuckled, but Dean just stared. As if making a decision, he spoke quickly.

“Maybe you should come hunting with us,” he blurted out.

Sam gave his brother a confused stare, and you lifted your eyebrows.

“What?” you asked, surprised by his outburst.

“Yeah, what?” Sam repeated.

Dean shifted his eyes uncomfortably, and you couldn’t deny how cute he was when he was embarrassed.

“Well I’m just saying, maybe we could use you out there. We’d be able to save more people. Sam and I don’t know what the fuck we’re doing with medical stuff. We stitch ourselves with floss.”

You rolled your eyes at the blasphemy of doing such a thing. But you let yourself imagine what it would be like to hunt. You could still do the thing you loved, while also feeling like you were doing something bigger and more important in the world.

“Y/N, hunting is really dangerous so you don’t have to—“ 

“I’ll do it,” you said, cutting Sam off. 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked. You put a hand on your hip and glared at him. “Okay, you’re sure,” he said after seeing your posture. “Well I’m cool with that. But, you need to learn the basics before you can go with us on any hunts.”

“I’ll teach her,” Dean said, still avoiding your gaze.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. You smiled at Dean, happy that he wanted to spend time with you.

“What are you going to do about work?” Sam asked. 

You contemplated this for a minute. You loved your job, and you loved your hospital. But you had felt this coming on for a few weeks now. You wanted more. 

“I have worked for the last several years and done little else. I have plenty of money saved. So...I’m going to quit.”   
  


Dean

Dean did not know what came over him. Inviting a chick to hunt with him? Was he insane? He had a hard enough time keeping himself and his brother alive, and now he invited a civilian to join?

He had to admit, though, that the thought of teaching you to hunt excited him. He already loved teaching anyone how to take down a monster. Getting to teach someone he liked made it even better. 

You had packed up some of your stuff and come to stay at the bunker. Dean gave you the room across from his, and he leaned in the doorway as you unpacked your clothes. 

“So, you excited?” Dean asked, wanting to strike up a conversation. 

You smiled a little. “Yeah,” you said, taking a pile of clothes to the dresser. “I think I’m ready for something new.” You turned and winked at him after you put the clothes in the drawer, and Dean felt himself blush a little. 

Dean cleared his throat. “I’m uh...gonna go get the training room ready. Meet you there in five?”

“Sure,” you said, not looking up from your bag.

“Yeah,” Dean said, making a quick exit. He ran his hands through his hair as he walked down the hall. He had never had a girl make him feel so flustered before. Usually he was the one making the girls blush. 

He got to work setting up the training room. He had no idea if you knew anything about self-defense, so he just set everything up just in case. He planned to take you to the gun range after some hand-to-hand combat lessons.

Dean was just putting some music on when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. You were standing there with a smirk on your face. 

“Nice,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. 

“Just going into stealth mode,” you said, your smile big and mocking.

Dean just looked at you. He noticed that you had changed into exercise clothes, and he couldn’t help but check you out. 

You were wearing athletic shorts that came pretty high up your thighs, an exercise tank top, and he could see a purple sports bra peeking out around the straps. You had put your Y/H/C hair up into a ponytail, which accentuated your cheekbones nicely. 

“Dean?” you asked and Dean brought his eyes up from your body to meet yours. “My eyes are up here,” you said with a wink.

Dean blushed a little again and cleared his throat. “Right. So let’s get started. First off, tell me what you know about self-defense.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m too bad at it, if I do say so myself. If those vamps hadn’t ganged up on me, I probably could have gotten away,” you replied. 

Dean nodded, his hand on his chin. “Well then, darlin, hit me with your best shot,” he said, spreading his hands out in an open stance. 

“I am NOT going to fight you,” you said, chuckling and crossing your arms over your chest. 

He stood up straight, his hands still out in front of him. “Oh, come on!” he complained.

Before he knew what happened you had run at his middle and tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud and felt the air leave his lungs. You pushed yourself up and reached a hand down to help Dean up.

“What the hell?” he demanded.

You laughed as you pulled him up. “I just did what I had to do to take you down. You’re a lot stronger than me, you know,” you said. Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay, okay, that was clever,” he said, brushing the back of his pants off. 

After that Dean taught you some moves that you didn’t know, and he was impressed with how quickly you were catching on. Next, he took you to the gun range, which was completely new to you.

“Dean, I’m gonna end up shooting you,” you said, worry creating a little crinkle between your eyes.

“You won’t,” Dean said, thinking how cute you looked when you were worried. “Here,” he said, standing behind you. He handed you the gun and put your hands in the proper hold before wrapping his arms around you and holding your arms steady.

“Aim...breathe in...squeeze the trigger...breathe out,” he whispered. He could feel his heart speed up at his proximity to you but he kept his cool, watching as you squeezed the trigger and fired your first shot. The bullet clipped the edge of the target. 

“I did it!” you exclaimed. 

Dean smiled wide. He thought it was adorable how excited you were. 

“That’s great, Rambo, but maybe this time you’ll hit the target.”

You gave him a scowl. He chuckled and continued giving you pointers, his smile never fading the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
